


Flame and Arrow

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [83]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks back to him, and nods to the great beacon across the narrow bridge of stone. "Is it ready to be lit, if the order comes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame and Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hirgon, at the lighting of the Warning Beacons of Gondor  
> Prompt: Beacon  
> Alternate Universe: Road to Mundburg

Hirgon rises from the table which all but blocks the narrow bridge to the beacon fire when he sees Lady Éowyn climbing the stairs, her son on one hip and her sword belted to the other. He had not expected her to come here, though she's been seeing to all the other defenses of the city, and expected her less to have both son and blade with her. Perhaps her son less than the blade.

"Lady Éowyn." He bows as best he can in the narrow confines of the alcove, and she smiles a moment before looking past him at the great pile of wood, and the pan of oil that is hung above it. "Do you wish something?"

"Yes." She looks back to him, and nods to the great beacon across the narrow bridge of stone. "Is it ready to be lit, if the order comes?"

"Always, my lady." Hirgon knows this cannot be an idle question - the Lady Éowyn does not ask questions without purpose, any more than does Lord Boromir. "Does the Lord Steward command it be so?"

"No." Lady Éowyn meets his gaze squarely, and Hirgon straightens a little more at the steel in her gray gaze. "I do."

Hirgon has no doubt that if she had the command of it, Lady Éowyn would have sent the Red Arrow as well, to call Rohan to war, as well as the beacon fires to warn Rohan and the south of Gondor alike that war is upon them. He hesitates only a moment, before bowing his head and turning. The wind whips and snatches at him, but he's walked this bridge often enough that it can do nothing to push off his balance.

The oil is easily poured from its pan, and he lays the torch to the wood, taking a step back as it flares and catches. Backing away from the heat of the flame even as he looks out toward Amon Dîn, watching the beacon flare up in response to their own, sending out the warning across the White Mountains. He doesn't know if it will reach far enough for what Lady Éowyn might wish.

"I have one other duty I would have you do, Hirgon." Lady Éowyn speaks as he returns to the alcove. She shifts her son, and removes a familiar arrow from where it had been concealed between her son and her. "Take this to my uncle in Edoras. If he will not answer, find my brother or my cousin, and they will take up the Oath of Eorl."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a story to the intervening years that will be told sooner or later. My muses simply insisted that this was the next story they wanted to tell in this AU, so I listened. I do have an idea of the changes this is going to make to canon, and what happens in the five years since This City of Stone, and so long as the plot bunnies for this AU have a hold of my muses, there will be more.


End file.
